¿Qué Levi esta que?
by MissCheeseOwO
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado qué pasaría si en lugar de Eren, el embarazado fuera Levi? Definitivamente no es buena idea tener a un Levi panzón y hormonal MPREG/ERERI/AU
1. chapter 1

Holii :3

Primero que nada me presento: MissCheeseOwO -o al menos eso dice mi nickname ._.- este es mi primer fanfic de Shingeki No Kyojin, espero que les guste y gueno, esto básicamente sera pura comedia con uno que otro momento de seriedad, también tengo que decirles que la cuenta no es solo mía, la comparto con un jeñorita que al igual que yo ama el shaoi, y sin mas tonterías que decir les dejo mi historia OwO

**La historia original de Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedad** **de**** Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

Nos ubicamos en Tokio - Japón, específicamente en un consultorio médico, se pueden ver tres personas una mujer de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta alta dejando sueltos unos mechones, ojos del mismo color cubiertos por unos lentes, estatura media, de unos veintiocho años, vestida con una camisa de botones blanca, unos pantalones negros, unos tacones de igual color y una bata de laboratorio con una pequeña placa con la leyenda: "Hanji Zoe".

Un hombre de pequeña estatura y cabellos negros con un corte militar, ojos pequeños y afilados de un color grisáceo, vestido con una camisa de mangas largas negra, unos jeans y zapatos deportivos, de veintinueve años, en su mano tenia un brazalete con su nombre: "Jaeger Levi", prueba suficiente para cualquiera que pregunte si de verdad aquel hombre estuvo internado en el hospital.

Y por ultimo otro hombre de cabellos castaños, ojos azul verdoso grandes y expresivos, vestido con unos jeans oscuros, unas zapatillas negras con unos detalles blancos y una sudadera verde militar con una imagen de unas alas una blanca y una azul en la parte trasera y debajo de estas la leyenda: "Wings Of Freedom", se notaba que era mas alto que el otro por unos diez o mas centímetros, de veinticuatro años.

Todos estaban serios, la mujer revisaba los papeles que le habían sido entregados hace unos minutos.

-Bueno, Levi- le entrego los papeles- todo se encuentra bien, pero hay algo que llamo mi atención.

Ambos hombres miraron a la mujer con interés.

-Ahí donde dice gonadotropina coriónica- señalo el papel- tus niveles son los de una mujer embarazada- soltó una risita- creo que es un tanto extraño que estés encinta, debo hacerte mas pruebas para determinar que causo que los resultados de tus exámenes tuvieran esos niveles, ¿estas de acuerdo en hacer mas pruebas?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

-Bien- fue una respuesta seca y cortante.

-Aunque tendré que repetir esa prueba que te di para ver si no fue un error de laboratorio- se levanto de su silla y camino hacia la gran ventana ubicada detrás de su escritorio- no descartare el hecho de que puedas estar encinta, aunque no lo creas se han visto casos, muy escasos pero se han visto.

El ojiverde se mantenía al margen de la situación sin hablar, al parecer estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿Hanji-san?- llamo el mas alto.

-¿Si?- se acerco a el.

-¿Podría explicarme eso de la gondo, gonopina crónica?- pregunto con algo de curiosidad

La mujer soltó una fuerte carcajada y paso su brazo derecho por el hombro del chico.

-Se llama gonadotropina coriónica, es una hormona glicoproteica producida durante el embarazo por el embrión en desarrollo después de la fecundación y posteriormente por el sincitiotrofoblasto parte de la placenta- soltó con naturalidad- también es producida en la glándula pituitaria de los hombres y mujeres de todas las edades- finalizo sonriendo.

-¿Perdón?- soltó con confusión, definitivamente había quedado peor que antes.

-Lo siento- río levemente- te lo dije de manera científica- hizo una pequeña pausa- si sabes sobre las pruebas de embarazo, ¿verdad?.

-Por supuesto que si, no soy tan idiota- dijo haciendo un puchero y acercándose mas a la castaña, eso fue notado por el pelinegro.

-Bien, tanto las pruebas caseras como las médicas buscan esa hormona que te mencione antes, así es como se puede saber que las mujeres están embarazadas, ¿entendiste?

-Si, gracias por explicarme- miro a Levi- ¿que pasa?- pregunto al ver la expresión de total rechazo hacia la mujer.

-Ha ha ha, ¿mi mini-levi esta celoso?- pregunto abrazando al ojiverde contra sus pechos.

-No, para nada- desde lejos podía notarse la fulminante mirada que le dirigía a ambos- ¿podemos hacer las pruebas ya?- acto seguido se levanto del mueble individual blanco donde estuvo sentado durante una media hora.

El ojiverde dirigió sus ojos a la de lentes con una mirada cómplice que ella entendió de inmediato.

-Claro- respondió con una sonrisa maléfica.

La castaña acerco su rostro al chico dándole la espalda a Levi y deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla que desde la perspectiva del mas pequeño se veía tal y como un beso en los labios de SU titan- apodo que le había dado al castaño por ser mas alto que el- caminó lentamente hacia la de lentes y la tomo de la coleta que sujetaba su cabello.

-Hora de hacer las pruebas- dijo mirándola con una cara que haría temblar a cualquiera menos ella, claro esta- y tu- miro a Eren- dormirás en el jardín.

-¿¡Ehh?!- lo miro con terror- ¿que te hice?, ese beso no fue real- grito haciendo- según el ojigris- un drama de telenovela- sabes que te amo- dijo ahora abrazando una de sus piernas.

-De nada te servirá, nunca te funciono y no empezara a hacerlo ahora- dicho esto sacudió su pierna y apretó su agarre en la coleta de la mujer jalándola hasta el laboratorio.

-Malvado- dijo siguiéndolo hasta el laboratorio.

~ ('.' ~) \ ( '.' ) / (~ '.') ~

Luego de hacer los exámenes al pelinegro decidieron ir a el café que estaba justo frente al hospital.

-Bien mini-levi- el mencionado la fulmino con la mirada- ha ha ha, si las miradas mataran hacer mucho que estaría varios metros bajo tierra- dijo divertida.

-Eres demasiado retrasada, ese es el problema- dijo con naturalidad el mas bajo- dijiste que tenías algo importante que decir, ¿verdad?.

-Si -suspiro- decidí Casarme -dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Quien es el pobre hombre?- dijo Levi con algo diversión en sus palabras.

-¡Levi, no debes decir ese tipo de cosas!- regaño el mas alto- felicidades Hanji-san, ¿con quien va a casarse?- pregunto curioso, porque era un tanto raro escuchar eso de la mujer, ya que nunca le habían conocido algún novio o pretendiente.

-Ahh- se estiro en la silla y se mantuvo callada por unos segundos- no se los diré- soltó una risita- estoy planeando una cena para que todos lo conozcan, siéntanse honrados, son los únicos que saben que voy a casarme hasta ahora.

Un pequeño sonido los alerto a todos, era el teléfono de Eren.

-¿Si?- callo por unos segundos- oh perdona Mikasa, lo había olvidado, enseguida voy- corto la llamada y guardo el pequeño aparato en su bolsillo.

-¿Que quería esa mocosa inútil?- o si, era bien sabido que esos dos no se llevaban del todo bien.

-Lo siento, Hanji-san, Levi- dijo apresurado sacando algo de dinero de su billetera para dejarlo en la mesa- olvide que debía llevar a Mikasa al aeropuerto- se levanto y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios al ojigris- te veré en casa, allá me dirás los resultado, hasta luego Hanji-san- dijo moviendo su mano en forma de despedida empezando a correr hacia el estacionamiento del hospital.

-¡Adiós Eren, dale mis saludos a Mikasa!- grito fuertemente la castaña.

El sonido de una pequeña alarma en el bolsillo de Había la hizo levantarse.

-Bien mini-levi, es hora de buscar los exámenes- dejo su parte de dinero en la mesa y empezó a caminar seguida del pelinegro.

-El resultado llego rápido- dijo alcanzando a la castaña.

-my sweet levi, estamos en el 2218, ¿que esperabas?-soltó una risita y cruzo la calle con Levi detrás de ella.

~ ('.' ~) \ ( '.' ) / (~ '.') ~

En el laboratorio ambos estaban viendo los resultados que recién habían llegado.

-Ahh, no entiendo- la de lentes tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y desacomodo su cabello- sigue dando los mismos resultados- empezó a revisar las hojas con los resultados de los demás exámenes- ¿ehh, que es esto?- miro una hoja en específico- no puede ser, entonces, ¿es posible?- parecía estar hablando consigo misma.

-¿Que no puede ser, que es posible?, deja de hacer preguntas a la nada y suéltalo todo de una vez- dijo hastiado de la doctora frente a el.

-¿Levi, estuviste en el caos de Francia de 2199?- pregunto muy seria.

-¿Ehh?- junto sus cejas en señal de confusión- ¿hablas de la enfermedad que mato a muchas personas en el oeste de Francia?- pregunto aun confundido.

-Si, justo esa, vivías en Francia de pequeño, necesito saber si estuviste en ese caos- dijo con desesperación.

-Si, pero me dieron el medicamento para contrarrestarla- dijo aun confundido- ¿que tiene que ver esto con los resultados de las pruebas?, eso fue algo que paso hace mas de diez años.

-¡Tiene mucho que ver!- soltó un pequeño grito de frustración.

Todo tenia sentido, habían llegado diciendo que Levi tenia constantes mareos, había sentido repulsión hacia algunos alimentos además de. vómitos y cansancio, no era imposible el hecho de que estuviera embarazado.

-Levi- suspiro- no se como vallas a tomarte esto pero- guardo silencio unos minutos asustando a el pelinegro- estas embarazado- soltó mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Eres idiota, no puedo quedar embarazado, soy un hombre!- tomo sus cosas para irse pero la mano de la castaña lo detuvo, eso no podía ser cierto, debía se una mala broma de Hanji, aunque su seriedad para con el asunto estaba empezando a asustarle- ¿tienes pruebas acaso que fundamenten tal estupidez?- grito soltándose de el agarre de la mujer.

-Créeme, las tengo- lo miro muy seriamente- siéntate, por favor- el ojigris obedeció- bien empezare desde el principio, cuando llego el virus que mato a muchas personas en Francia, de inmediato se extrajeron muestras del tejido de los cadáveres de las personas afectadas, mandaron esas muestras a diferentes laboratorios en todo el mundo para encontrar la cura antes de que se esparciera por toda Francia y el resto del mundo, fue un gran alivio tener un gran avance en la tecnología, el "antídoto" por así decirlo estaba hecho a base de la sangre de los difuntos, pero hubo una falla en todo esto, el "antídoto" libró a muchas personas de morir, pero aun existía falla de el medicamento, era una alteración genética causada por el virus que aun estaba en la sangre mezclada con otros medicamentos- hizo una pausa- el resultado de esta alteración genética fue solo en los varones en su mayoría menores de trece años, tu tenías unos diez en ese entonces ¿cierto?- el pelinegro asintió- el resultado de la alteración fu la creación de algo parecido al útero femenino conectado al colon, aunque podría decirse que casi todos los embarazos masculinos provocados por ese "antídoto" tuvieron a sus hijos, los que decidieron tenerlos, mediante una cesárea- suspiro- de hecho, el "antídoto" preparo el cuerpo de los hombres para albergar vida en su interior, lo cual podría explicar porque tu estatura no es como la del promedio y porque tu rostro es fino como el de una mujer.

Los brazos del pelinegro cayeron a los lados de su cuerpo dejando caer sus cosas el piso.

-Es imposible- susurro lentamente- además ni siquiera le dejo terminar dentro de mi- su mirada estaba perdida- ¿si eso pudiera ser posible, no hubiera pasado hace algunos años atrás?

-Levi, te quiero, pero debo decir que eres un tonto para algunas cosas- lo tomo de los hombros y lo obligo a mirarla- ¿es que acaso no recuerdas las clases que te daban en la escuela?, no solo el semen embaraza, ¿sabias?- suspiro- probablemente no sucedió antes porque tu cuerpo no estaba listo para llevar un bebe- enredo sus brazos alrededor del ojigris- felicidades, hay una pequeña personita creciendo en tu interior- sonrió y lo apretó fuertemente sintiendo los brazos del contrario aferrarse a ella, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

No podía creerlo, había algo creciendo en su interior, un pequeño bebe que seguramente seria pequeñito, seguramente Eren lo amaría... Eren, se había olvidado de el, ¿como se lo diría?.

¿Como le diría que estaban esperando un bebe?

* * *

Bien eso fue todo, se que según Internet Levi tiene los ojos verde-oliva peeero a mi me gusta mas gris u.u- lo se, toda una malota-

Si ven algún error ortográfico no duden en notificarlo.

Si les gusto- y si quieren n.n- dejen review :3


	2. Chapter 2

Holii

Estoy aqui de nuevo con mi llama de la juventud(?) espero les guste este capitulo.

* * *

Camina por las calles de Tokio hasta el piso que compartía con su pareja, venía muy pensativo, ¿Qué se suponía que le diría a Eren?

"Hey Eren, ¿Qué crees? Tendremos un bebe.

No.

"Oi mocoso, estoy embarazado, responsabilízate"

Tampoco

"Eren, estoy esperando un bebe ¿no te hace feliz?"

Definitiva y rotundamente no.

Realmente debía pensar como decirle a su titán que estaba encinta, tal vez debía pensarlo, así descubriría la mejor manera de informarle al castaño que tendrían un bebe, porque si, había decidido tenerlo, no podía negar a la pequeña personita que estaba creciendo en su interior.

Sin darse cuenta ya tenía su llave abriendo la puerta de su departamento, entro a este y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-Estoy en casa- dijo fuerte por si Eren había llegado antes que él.

-Bienvenido- saludo el chico saliendo de la cocina con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal te fue?- se acerco y tomo el abrigo que traía- ¿Hanji-san te dijo que pasaba?

-Si- dejo sus zapatos en el genkan* y caminó hacia la cocina en calcetines- te diré luego los resultados-

-De acuerdo-colgó el abrigo en el perchero de la entrada y caminó tras el más bajo -debemos salir a hacer la compra del mes, nos estamos quedando sin comida.

-Como quieras, solo haz una lista con todo lo que necesitamos y mañana temprano iremos.

El ojiverde asintió y sirvió la cena de esa noche, ramen instantáneo, era cierto, necesitaban comprar comida más sana e ir a la farmacia a por vitaminas y esa cosas.

-Oi eren, olvida lo de hacer la lista, la haré yo-tomo los palillos y empezó a comer lentamente.

-¿Por qué? Creí que el encargado de la comida era yo- dijo con un puchero empezando a comer.

-Simplemente creo que deberíamos comer más sano, es todo- miró su vientre- no creo que sepas el concepto de sano con toda la comida chatarra que comes- lo miró- bueno, que comemos- corrigió

-Bien, supongo- dijo algo dudoso.

Ambos terminaron de cenar y Eren tomó los platos para lavarlos, Levi lo siguió y le ayudo a secarlos y guardarlos.

Caminaron juntos hasta la habitación donde el pelinegro fue directo al baño privado de esta, antes de dormir se daba un baño que caliente para relajar sus músculos, luego caía como piedra a la cama, siempre y cuando el castaño no quiera "jugar".

Puso a llenar la bañera y empezó a desvestirse, miro su reflejo en el espejo que estaba sobre el lavabo, su vientre estaba algo hinchado, casi ni se notaba pero estaba ahí, su pequeño bebe, Hanji le había dicho que hacia una cita para que Eren conociera a su hijo o hija, luego de que Hanji lo convenciera de que era posible el hecho de que estuviera embarazado lo llevo a hacerse un ecografía, cuando puso el pequeño objeto en su vientre lo vio, ahí, una pequeña cosita, lo suficientemente grande como para verle y saber que era un bebe.

Suspiro, se miro una vez más al espejo y entro a la bañera dejando que el agua tibia actuara relajándolo, luego de un rato termino su baño nocturno y salió del baño con unos pantalones negros de pijama y una camisa de mangas largar de diseño militar que desde lejos se notaba que pertenecía a Eren, traía una toalla entre las manos para que el castaño secara su cabello al igual que siempre.

Se sentó en la cama con el chico detrás y le entrego la toalla, sintió la toalla moverse en su cabeza como si lo acariciara, se recostó en el pecho del castaño cerrando los ojos dejando que siguiera con su trabajo.

-Levi- le llamó- ¿me puedes decir que te dijo Hanji-san?- pregunto sin dejar de mover sus manos.

-No sé cómo decirlo- suspiro y sintió al chico tensarse- relájate, no es nada malo, solo algo, extraño.

El castaño quito la toalla de su cabeza y la dejo a un lado, luego rodeo la cintura del pelinegro con sus brazos y puso su barbilla en su hombro.

-Bien, confío en que no es nada malo- empezó a dar pequeños besos por el cuello de Levi- sé que me lo dirás cuando lo creas oportuno- bajo sus manos hacia el vientre del más bajo y sintió un pequeño bulto- ¿eh, que es esto? Creo que estas comiendo mucho, ya veo porque lo de la comida sana- soltó una risita.

-Idiota no estoy engordando, estoy embar…-calló de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir.

-¿Estas qué?- el pelinegro movió la cabeza hacia los lados diciendo "no es nada"- bien, supongo, sabes que voy a amarte todo lo que me quede de vida, aun si engordas mucho- dijo volteándolo y dándole un beso en los labios- ven, vamos a dormir- dicho esto se recostó y lo atrajo contra si envolviéndolo en un abrazo protector- dulces sueños- dijo cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Igualmente- se acomodo en los brazos del ojiverde y se durmió casi de inmediato.

* * *

Se levanto estirándose lentamente haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda, se removió en la cama buscando la calidez de un cuerpo más grande que el suyo.

-¿Eren?- llamó suavemente, tal vez la noticia del embarazo lo hizo levantarse de mejor humor.

Se levanto de la cama al no recibir respuesta, se fue directo al baño y inicio su rutina de baño diaria, de desvistió y dejo el pijama doblado en una pequeña mesita, lista para usarla de nuevo esa noche, se dio una ducha y se vistió con unos jeans, una camisa de botones blanca y unos calcetines, los zapatos ya se los pondría al salir, salió de la perfectamente ordenada habitación hacia la cocina encontrándose con el castaño vestido con una camiseta roja con un extraño dibujo, unos jeans y calcetines, preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Levi- dijo sonriendo.

-Buenos días- camino hacia la sala a por una hoja de papel, lápiz y su portátil- "bien, Hanji dijo que me enviaría lo que debo comer a partir de ahora por correo".

Encendió su portátil y abrió su correo encontrando varios mensajes en la bandeja de entrada, entre ellos el de Hanji, lo abrió y anotó todo en la hoja de papel que había traído junto con algunas otras cosas que necesitaba, apago su portátil y la dejo a un lado empezando a comer las tostadas francesas y el jugo de naranja que Eren había puesto frente a él, al terminar tomo ambos platos y los llevo al fregadero para lavarlos, detrás de el venia Eren con los vasos.

-¿Estás listo para ir a comprar la comida?- pregunto entregándole los platos para que los secara y guardara.

-Sí, voy a ir saliendo, te espero en el auto- dicho esto salió del departamento y fue al estacionamiento del edificio para sacar el auto.

* * *

Caminaban por los pasillos del supermercado con el carrito de compras a la mitad, ya tenían casi toda la lista de Hanji terminada, solo faltaban los vegetales, frutas e ir a la farmacia por las vitaminas, aun no le decía a Eren sobre el embarazo, como le explicaría para que necesitaba los medicamentos de la lista que Hanji le había enviado, unos minutos antes de salir de la casa recibió un mensaje de texto de la mujer con todos los medicamentos con vitaminas, proteínas, calcio, y otras cosas que necesitaría, debía encontrar una manera de decírselo pronto.

-Levi ¿Qué falta de la lista?- pregunto el castaño que llevaba el carrito tomando uno que otro dulce del pasillo por donde estaban pasando.

-Solo tenemos que ir donde están las frutas y vegetales, ahí seria todo- dijo sacando la lista del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón para ir al pasillo antes nombrado.

Al llegar tomaron las frutas necesarias y las metieron en el carrito.

-¿Qué falta?- el ojiverde iba a la par del moreno que parecía algo pensativo desde hace un rato.

-"Joder, si le digo que debo ir a la farmacia se preocupara y no sé cómo decirle aun lo del embarazo"- estaba perdido en sus pensamiento pero aun así prestaba atención a lo que decía el menor- déjame ver- tomó la lista y empezó a nombrar lo que faltaba aun con la mente en otro sitio- Brócoli, "¿y si no reacciona bien?" Lechuga, "¿y si me dice que no quiere tener hijos?" Berenjena, "no, el me dijo que quería tener hijos antes de que empezáramos a salir" Calabaza, "¿Cómo se supone que le diga?" Zanahoria, "¿y si…?" papas, estoy embarazado, espárragos, cebo…-fue interrumpido.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir - Pregunta algo temblorosa.

-¿Cebolla?- pregunto haciéndose el desentendido.

-No, no, no, antes de eso- pregunto tomándolo de los hombros.

-¿Espárragos?- le miro alzando una ceja.

-No, antes de eso, no me refiero a los vegetales- dijo serio.

-No sé de qué me hablas- tomo las manos del chico entre las suyas y trato de quitarlas.

-Levi sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando, dijiste algo sobre un embarazo- apretó su agarre en los hombros del moreno, este solo bajo la cabeza.

-Yo… lo siento, no quería ocultarte nada- su cuerpo busco el del castaño siendo bien recibido por este- lo estoy… estoy- lo pensó un momento- estamos esperando un bebe- dijo aferrando sus brazos al castaño temiendo que lo rechazara, se sorprendió al sentirlo corresponder a su abrazo.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?- pregunto de manera lenta y suave.

-Eso fue lo que me dijo Hanji ayer, tenía miedo a lo que podía responder- suspiro- espero que quieras tanto a este bebe como yo- sintió los brazos del ojiverde apretar mas su cuerpo y luego separarse lentamente- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solo… Estoy feliz- sonrió- pero, necesito algo- su tono de voz iba descendiendo.

-Eren ¿Qué pasa?, estas asustándome- tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo hizo mirarlo- Eren, no me asustes así.

-Tranquilo no es nada, solo… esa noticia, llego tan de repente- suspiro- agárrame- puso sus manos en el cuello del ojigris.

- ¿Cuál es?

-Agárrame... porque me desmayo- dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y sumirse en la inconsciencia.

* * *

Gueno, espero que les haya gustado, se los agradecería si me dijeran si me dijeran si tiene algún error, gracias por los review OwO

Chau

Atte: MissCheeseOwO


	3. Chapter 3

Holii

Volví con un nuevo capitulo, lo se, mucho tiempo sin publicar, mas de 2 semanas, creo, tengo que decirles que en mi sensual casa no hay sensual computadora por lo cual no hay día especifico para subir los capítulos, ademas debo darle de latigazos a mi diosa de la inspireishon(?) para sacar un capitulo.

Aqui el capitulo espero les guste O3O

* * *

-¿Se encuentra bien?- escucho una voz un tanto lejana- está algo pálido- la voz era distinta pero se escuchaba un tanto más clara- ¿deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia?- pude escuchar con mucha más facilidad, pero no se de quien es esa voz.

-No, ya despertará- abrí los ojos lentamente y vi solo sombras por un momento- Eren, ¿te sientes bien?

Mi vista se acostumbró por completo a su alrededor y pude ver claramente, había un grupo de personas rodeándome, no recuerdo absolutamente nada.

-¿Eren?- dirigí mi mirada hacia la voz y vi a su dueño- responde, ¿te sientes bien?- solo asentí- ¿puedes levantarte?- extendí mis brazos hacia él y me entendió de inmediato.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- estaba confundido y las personas a mi alrededor solo empeoran la situación- ¿por qué están estas personas aquí?

-Te desmayaste- termine de ponerme de pie- venga, debemos ir a pagar las cosas e irnos a casa para que descanses- suspiró- creo que no fue el mejor lugar para decírtelo- oí que murmuro algo.

-Bien- ¿decirme que?

* * *

Caminábamos hacia la caja y Levi llevaba el carrito, ¿será cierto?, no, seguramente lo imagine, el es un hombre, no puede quedar embarazado, aunque con los inventos de hoy en dia, tengo mucho de qué dudar.

Me distraje en mis pensamientos y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en el auto, en el asiento del copiloto, estábamos de regreso hacia nuestro departamento.

-Levi- le llamé- ¿qué fue lo que dijiste cuando aún estábamos en el supermercado?- lo miraba fijamente y pude notar que se tensaba.

-Ya lo hablaremos cuando lleguemos a casa- ¿lo hablaremos? O sea que...

-¿Entonces, era cierto?- estaba nervioso.

-Sí, mocoso necio, te dije que lo hablaríamos en casa- el auto se detuvo en una luz roja- ahí te explicare todo.

Asentí y me calme un poco, o al menos eso intentaba aparentar, intente relajarme, miré por la ventana y pude apreciar las calles, no eran tan diferentes a las de hace uno o dos siglos, tal vez era lo único que no había tenido tantos cambios, cerré los ojos y recordé los libros que leía junto a Armin cuando estábamos en secundaria, en ellos se hablaba de cómo era el mundo hace algunos años, siglos de hecho, los edificios eran muy diferentes a los de ahora, eran grandes, pequeños, medianos, tal vez variaban en tamaños pero no en forma, todos, o al menos la mayoría eran blancos, grises y aburridos, en cambio los de ahora eran totalmente distintos, de colores vivos y de formas extrañas, recuerdo que de pequeño, cuando vivía en Alemania, nuestra casa era algo parecido a un cubo enorme, sin ventanas ni puertas, pero solo en las noches, al amanecer mi madre activaba un comando de voz para que unas paredes se movieran dejando al descubierto unos enormes ventanales, no es que tuviéramos mucho dinero, es que la casa, por tener un diseño tan "antiguo" era accesible, si, definitivamente eran épocas muy diferentes, ahora algunos de los edificios tenían hologramas publicitarios en las paredes o en el techo.

Creo que hoy es el día en que más me he distraído, porque sin darme cuenta, de nuevo, estaba en el ascensor transparente del departamento, con las bolsas de la compra en el piso.

-¿Traes la llave?- escuche decir a Levi.

-¿Eh? Si, aquí esta- le extendí la llave, era una tarjeta color blanco, el la paso por una ranura digital, esta solo leyó sus datos y haciendo algunos sonidos bajos, la puerta se abrió y Levi me devolvió la "llave"

Entramos al departamento cargando las bolsas que eran unas 5 o 6, las dejamos en la cocina y empezamos a acomodar todo.

-Entonces- le escuche susurrar- ¿No estas molesto?- acomodábamos las compras en los gabinetes de la cocina y en la nevera.

-No, solo- suspire mirándolo- me parece un tanto... Irreal- sonreí, era raro saber eso, pero estaba feliz- no me molesta.

-Tampoco has dicho que te agrade la idea- parpadee un par de veces algo incrédulo, su voz sonaba algo ¿temerosa?

-¿Pero qué dices?- sin darme cuenta estaba alzando la voz- Por supuesto que me agrada, me encanta- lo tomé de los hombros- no tienes ningún motivo para decir eso, solo piénsalo- baje mis manos hacia su cintura y lo levante del suelo- tendremos un hijo, es maravilloso, pero, creo que deberás explicarme cómo fue que paso- lo lleve hasta la mesa y lo senté en ella- ¿podrías?

-Si- estuvo en silencio por unos minutos, parecía querer encontrar las palabras "adecuadas"- bien, Hanji me dijo que todo esto se debe a un virus que estuvo en Francia cuando era niño, el medicamento que nos dieron tenia efectos secundarios, o al menos eso entendí, y creo un lugar dentro de mí para poder procrear tal como lo hace una mujer, la parte mala de todo esto es que- ¿parte mala? Estoy empezando a preocuparme- por culpa de eso no tengo la estatura que debería tener- hizo un mohín de inconformidad.

-Levi, no digas que es malo, me asuste por un momento- lo rodee con mis brazos y le di un beso en la punta de la nariz que acto seguido se arrugo- me gusta todo de ti, más que nada tu estatura- volteo la cara hacia otro lado y yo solo pude reírme de ese gesto.

-No es cierto, cuando engorde y no pueda ni con mi alma te iras a follar con otro- intentaba quitar mis brazos de su cuerpo- mocoso infiel.

-¿Eh, que te hace pensar eso?- lo apreté más fuerte contra mí- ¿no te he demostrado siempre que jamás te cambiaría?- entrecerré los ojos levemente- o es que te pusiste celoso del cajero del supermercado.

-N-no, no es eso- dejo de forcejear para alejarme- pero tengo razón, te iras con otro cuando creas que voy a ser una molestia.

-Nunca serás una molestia para mí- acerque mi cara lentamente a la de él, estaba a punto de besarlo y su teléfono sonó.

-¿Si?- contesto y yo me aleje para terminar de acomodar la compra- ¿a qué hora? Si entonces ahí nos vemos- corto la llamada y tuve que ayudarlo a bajar de la mesa- Ve a ducharte, yo prepararé el almuerzo, dentro de unas horas debemos ir con la loca al hospital, me harán una ecografía- tomó unas cuantas cosas de la nevera y se dispuso a cocinar.

Caminé hacia la habitación y pasé directo al cuarto de baño, pasee mi vista por todo el lugar y suspire para empezar a desvestirme, me duche y todos mis pensamientos me atacaron, tal vez era cierto que en la ducha siempre se llena tu mente de cosas.

"Tendré un hijo"

Siempre había pensado que deberíamos adoptar, aunque la idea no estaba del todo descartada de mi mente, siempre, desde niño, quise darle la oportunidad a otra persona de tener el cariño que sus padres biológicos o incluso su familia, se había negado a darle, no importaba si era una bebe, un niño, un adolescente, aunque se nieguen a dar y recibir amor, sería capaz de mucho para lograr que se sientan queridos, más de una vez visité un orfanato y vi como las empleadas decían cosas horribles a niños que si quiera tenían uso de razón.

Es todo muy injusto desde mi punto de vista, me di cuenta luego de que llegara Mikasa a mi vida, ella es adoptada, al llegar a casa era muy cerrada, un día, antes de mudarnos a Japón, ella tenía cerca de dos años en nuestra casa, tuve un "pequeño accidente", estuve en el hospital inconsciente por una semana, desperté con ella a mi lado, debajo de sus ojos habían unas pronunciadas ojeras, estaba luchando contra el sueño, me dio una de las mayores reprimendas que recibí en mi vida, luego de eso rompió en llanto, temblaba diciendo que no quería perder una de las últimas cosas que le quedaban que eran importantes y que más quería, recuerdo también que desde ese día siempre estaba conmigo, al pendiente de mí.

Ah, Mikasa, que haría sin ti, ¿te alegrara saber que tendremos un nuevo integrante en nuestra pequeña familia?, nunca se llevó bien con Levi, sigo teniendo la esperanza de que hagan las paces algún día.

Tuve que salir de la ducha porque Levi me gritaba desde la cocina que el almuerzo estaba listo, me vestí con una camisa de mangas largas negra y unos jeans, baje y por mi mente pasó la imagen de un Levi con el vientre hinchado y con una de mis camisa, fue la imagen más adorable que pude haber imaginado en toda mi vida, reí levemente ante la idea y entre al comedor donde estaba mi embarazado esposo esperando por mí.

Entramos al hospital, había un pequeño monitor en donde hace uno años atrás debió estar una recepcionista, presione el lugar donde decía "cita", revise entre las personas y encontré una que decía "Levi-Ecografía Dra. Hanji Zoe" la presione y de inmediato se abrió un elevador a un lado que nos llevaría al piso donde se realizaban las ecografías, subimos y llegamos al consultorio y toque la puerta.

-¡Eren, amor mío!- me abrazo muy fuerte, demasiado- ¡viniste a conocer a tu hijo!

Olvide por completo que me estaba asfixiando y todo mi ánimo volvió a mi cuerpo.

-¡Por supuesto!- entramos y pude apreciar por primera vez en mi vida un laboratorio para ecografías

-Mi mini-Levi, por favor recuéstate ahí- señalo una camilla y tomo un aparato pequeño- ah, es triste no haber avanzado tanto en la parte de las ecografías, siguen teniendo casi la misma mala calidad de haces muchos años.

-Deberías dejar de quejarte, agradece que al menos podemos verlo.

-Lo sé, lo sé, súbete la camisa- el obedeció- ¡Eren, mira la enorme panza de Levi!- tenia razón, no era "enorme" pero tampoco era plana, parecía mas como si hubiera engordado, si le digo que parece haber engordado de seguro me mata.

-¿Eh, como no me di cuenta?- le mire con una sonrisa- realmente no lo noté ¿cuánto tiempo tiene?- la verdad no sé nada sobre embarazos.

-Tiene unas 5 semanas y media- sonrió y puso el aparatito en su vientre- bien, este es tu hijo- señalo una cristal donde se proyectaba la imagen.

-Levi- lo mire- es nuestro hijo.

No podía creerlo, en este momento era el ser más feliz de todo el mundo, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar que la felicidad y la emoción inundara todo mi ser al ver esa imagen, no podía evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en mis ojos, mi familia estaba creciendo, desde que llegue a Japón siempre pensé que solo seriamos Mikasa y yo, que ella se iría con alguna persona y tendría que dejarla ir, luego llego Levi, fue algo extraño pero terminamos juntos.

-Entonces que, ¿vas a llorar?- voltee a ver a Levi y lo vi mirarme con algo de burla.

-No, pero estoy apunto, eres un insensible- hice un puchero y mire hacia otro lado.

Luego de algunos minutos y que Hanji-san nos diera alguna indicaciones, se sentó y nos miró entusiasmada.

-Bien, aquí tienen las fotos de su bebe- nos entregó una carpeta con unos dibujos muy coloridos- Y cambiando de tema, dentro de dos semanas hare una cena y podrán conocer a mi prometido- me codeo un poco- tal vez podrían anunciar a su bebe ahí, invitare a todo el grupo.

-No es mala idea- soltó Levi- así le restriego en la cara a Erwin que voy a ser padre antes que él.

-Madre, serás su madre- dijo Hanji-san divertida- tú lo llevar en el vientre, tú vas a ser su madre y Eren como buen seme que se respeta, es el padre de la personita.

Levi le miro petrificado, reí con ganas al ver su cara y a los pocos segundos se unió Hanji-san.

-Eren, ¿por qué la apoyas?- me miro con desesperación- está loca planea volverme mujer.

-No mi mini-Levi, no planeo volverte mujer, aunque quiera, debo tener tu consentimiento para eso- la risa no se hizo esperar- bien de todos modos, piensa lo de la reunión, exactamente dentro de dos semanas a las 5pm, ya envié las invitaciones.

Nos quedamos hablando de trivialidades hasta que la alarma en el pantalón de Hanji-san sonó.

-Bien, me temo que tendré que echarlos, tengo otra cita- se levantó y abrió la puerta- mujeres y niños primero- dijo mirando a Levi con burla, no pude evitar reír.

-¿Ves que si estas de su lado?- le dio un golpe a Hanji en el estómago y salió del laboratorio- mocoso infiel.

-¡Lo siento Hanji-san!- la sostuve hasta que recupero el aire.

-Tranquilo, no es nada- rio levemente- se pondrá peor cuando tenga más meses- salimos del laboratorio- ¡suerte, dile a Levi que investigaré mas su caso, nos vemos!- dicho esto camino hacia otro pasillo.

-¡Adiós Hanji-san!- camine hacia el elevador y ahí estaba Levi esperándome- bien, hora de ir a casa.

El solo hizo una mueca y bajamos, fuimos al estacionamiento nos montamos en el auto y fuimos a casa.

* * *

**Bien, es todo, espero que les haya gustado, debo decir que soy algo- muy- despistada, me di cuenta de que no puse en el anterior capitulo el significado de "Genkan" para los que no lo saben, el genkan es el desnivel que hay al entrar en las casa, departamentos, incluso en hoteles, restaurantes, etc... en Japón, ahí dejan los zapatos y se ponen otros mas cómodos(?).**

**Supongo que en lo de que soy despistada cabe decir que necesito ver SnK nuevamente porque parece que por despistada me perdí algunos detalles u.u**

**Gracias por los Review, favs y follows, me hacen feliz O3O**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holii**

**Casi un mes sin publicar, la inspiración no llegaba y pues el no tener computadora no ayuda, no les quito tiempo aquí y les dejo leer.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Pasaron exactamente dos semanas, ese día se realizaría la reunión donde conocerían al pobre hombre que decidió casarse con Hanji.

Dos hombres de arreglaban en su habitación, no irían de traje, no era algo formal, bastaba con unos jeans, camisa de botones y zapatos deportivos, o como acostumbraba a vestir el ojiverde "sudaderas, jeans y zapatos deportivos" que casualmente era justo lo que estaba vistiendo, el pelinegro en cambio se puso una camiseta en lugar de la sudadera.

-¿Listo?- pregunto el mas alto a lo que el otro asintió- bien, hora de irnos- tomo un pequeño bolso y se lo colgó en un hombro.

Bajaron al estacionamiento, subieron al auto y partieron rumbo al "restaurante" si es que se podía llamar así.

* * *

Al llegar Levi fue el primero en bajarse y entrar al restaurante mientras Eren iba a estacionarse.

-¡Levi, por aquí!- el grito de la mujer resonó por todo el lugar captando la atención de Levi que de inmediato fue donde ella.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto mirando entre todos los conocidos que había en la gran mesa.

-¿Quién?- lo pensó un momento- ¡Oh, claro! Te refieres a "él"

-Si, ¿decidió huir o algo así?- dijo con burla mientras caminaba hacia los demás.

-Para nada, tenia algo importante, ya viene en camino- sonrió y alcanzo al ojigris.

Ambos llegaron, Hanji le indico su lugar y se sentó a su lado.

-Levi ¿si van a anunciarlo hoy?- susurro muy cerca del oído del pelinegro.

-Si, aunque no sabemos como todavía- respondió de igual manera- ¿tienes alguna idea?

-Déjamelo a mi, en lo que llegue "él" yo sabré que hacer- le guiño un ojo y se acomodo en su asiento.

Pasaron unos minutos y Levi comenzó a preocuparse un poco, Eren aun no entraba al restaurante, suspiro al verlo atravesar la puerta pero su alivio no duro mucho ya que venia acompañado de un hombre de ojos grises, cabello negro y gran estatura, ambos hablaban animadamente y reían de vez en cuando, el castaño se vio sorprendido de un momento a otro pero dio unas palmadas en la espalda del otro y le sonrió haciendo que Levi, molesto, volteara hacia otro lado.

-¡Hola!- escucho la voz del ojiverde y a los demás responderle- ¿Dónde me siento?

-Junto a Levi- sonrió y se levanto de la silla dejándole paso libre- Un momento… ¿Por qué venían juntos?- pregunto al ver al castaño y el pelinegro juntos.

-Me lo encontré en estacionamiento y vinimos juntos- se sentó junto a Levi y el otro caminó hacia Hanji.

-Lo más importante, ¿de donde se conocen?- Levi miro al castaño fijamente con algo de curiosidad, le interesaba y mucho.

-Nos conocimos en Alemania- hablo por fin el pelinegro- Viví ahí unos años y era su vecino, es curioso que nos hallamos encontrado aquí.

-Si, demasiado- contesto la de lentes sorprendida- bien, creo que ya deben haberse dado cuenta de quien es mi prometido- sonrió pícaramente- les presento a Nickolas Colton, es el que tiene pocas neuronas y decidió casarse conmigo.

-Felicidades- se escucho la voz de Christa, una pequeña rubia de ojos azules- que sean muy felices.

-¡Que así sea!- exclamaron todos al unísono y empezaron a reír.

-¡Mesero, la bebida!- grito con diversión la mujer y se sentó a un lado de su prometido.

Todos conversaban y reían mientras en un lugar específico de la mesa un castaño intentaba que su pareja le hablara.

-Levi, ¿que es lo que te pasa?- pregunto mirando a el hombre fijamente mientras este solo le daba la espalda.

-Nada, deja de molestar- se acomodo en su asiento tomo la copa que le ofrecía el mesero.

El castaño suspiro resignado y miró a Hanji que le hacia señas desde su asiento, parecía algo desesperada, entendió que debía mirar hacia Levi, lo hizo y su expresión tranquila cambio a una de horror al ver al pelinegro a punto de beber el contenido de la copa, alcohólico, por supuesto, rápidamente le quito la copa y el otro volteo desconcertado solo para ver el ceño fruncido de Eren.

-¿Pretendes tomar alcohol en tu estado?- pregunto subiendo la voz con un tono molesto que asombro a Levi.

-No, solo, lo olvide- su mirada se desvió al suelo, todos voltearon al escuchar a Eren alzar la voz.

-¿Cómo se te puede olvidar algo así?- dejo la copa con fuerza en la mesa y tomo al pelinegro del mentón, realmente había cambiado, ya no era Eren el que recibía los regaños y se mantenía en silencio para luego disculparse.

-No lo se, en serio, lo siento- quito la mano del castaño de su mentón y la puso en una de sus piernas- no volverá a pasar, lo juro- el ojiverde asintió relajándose para luego regalarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Reiner, un hombre de ojos café claro y cabellos rubios, de grandes proporciones.

-¡Reiner! Son problemas de pareja, eso no nos incumbe- regaño Bertholdt, un castaño de ojos oscuros y de mucha altura.

-Tranquilos- dijo Hanji riendo- de hecho hay noticias de estos dos- se acerco a ellos y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de ambos- ¿quieren que la anuncie yo?- pregunto viendo a Levi.

-Ya que- miro hacia Eren quien solo asintió y ambos miraron a los demás en la mesa.

-¡Ellos tendrán un hijo!- grito con emoción apretando a ambos hombres contra si- ¿no es fascinante?

- ¿Van a adoptar?- Pregunta mirándolos Erwin sorprendido.

-Nop, por azares del destino pudieron engendrar- respondió Hanji emocionada

-Entonces uno de ellos esta… ¿Embarazado?- pregunto Jean algo confundido.

-Efectivamente, tendrán una personita- miro a Levi disimuladamente- si saben quien es el embarazado ¿verdad?- los miraba de una manera indescriptiblemente incomoda.

-¿Eren?- dijo Ymir con algo de burla.

-Yo también digo que Eren- apoyo Jean con una sonrisa torcida.

-Eren-se escucho la voz de Reiner, Bertholdt, Auruo, Erd y Gunter.

-Creo que nadie presto atención a la pequeña discusión que acaban de tener sobre quien no debe consumir bebidas alcohólicas- dijo Hanji burlona mientras todos ataban cabos y se sorprendían de la respuesta final.

-Así que- la voz de Petra se escucho muy leve- ¿Eres el pasivo?

-¿Algún problema con eso?

-No, para nada.

-Págame- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la voz de Christa pronunciar esas palabras.

-Jamás creí que perdería- eso los dejo a todos desorbitados, ¿Por qué Christa y Armin harían una apuesta con respecto a "ese" tema? El rubio resignado saco algo de dinero de su cartera y se lo entrego a la ojiazul.

-Una chica lo sabe todo, te lo dije antes y te lo digo ahora- sonrió guardando el dinero ante la mirada sorprendida de todos.

-Ok, creo que olvidaremos eso y felicitaremos a los futuros padres- dijo Marco sonriendo a lo que todos asintieron.

-¡Felicidades!- Gritaron todos juntos para luego alzar sus copas y brindar nuevamente.

-Un momento- la voz de Erwin detuvo toda la celebración e hizo que todos dirigieran su atención a el- ¿Cómo es que paso eso?

-Bueno cuando dos personas se quieren mucho y hacen "cosas" sin protección sale un bebe- explico Levi mirándolo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-No me refiero a eso, ya sabes, eres un hombre, Eren también, ¿Cómo pudieron engendrar?- Todos enfocaron su mirada esta vez en Levi, la verdad es que si, eso era un enigma para ellos.

-Hanji, por favor-Levi, la maravilla y ella asintió.

La explicación fue científica con palabras que según algunos estaban en "otro idioma", la mayoría quedo sin entender nada.

-Armin- llamo Eren- traduce por favor.

-Hace unos años hubo una extraña enfermedad, Levi-san estuvo ahí, crearon un antídoto que tenia un efecto secundario, el recibió el antídoto y este hizo que se creara un lugar donde pudiera crecer un bebe en su cuerpo y ahora el esta haciendo el uso de eso- finalizo la explicación haciendo que todos quedaran en blanco, habían entendido pero era algo un poco difícil de procesar.

-¿Fue suficiente respuesta para tu duda?- pregunto la de lentes.

-Si, supongo- su expresión era confusa- gracias, creo- susurro para si lo ultimo.

-Bien, ¿Qué estamos esperando?- pregunto Hanji con diversión-¡Celebremos!

-¡Celebremos!

* * *

**Holii de nuevo, el capitulo esta un tanto mas corto de lo que esperaba pero no le pude poner algunas cosas por que quería su opinión sobre algo, ¿les gusta el ErwinxArmin o el ArminxAnnie? necesito su sensual opinion u.u**

**Gracias por los review, favs y follows**

**Si les gusto dejen review, me haria muy feliz OwO**


End file.
